<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Act of Discipline by FrankieTheSmolArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300595">An Act of Discipline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTheSmolArtist/pseuds/FrankieTheSmolArtist'>FrankieTheSmolArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, but the good kind, plot if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTheSmolArtist/pseuds/FrankieTheSmolArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has a bad habit of skipping meals and giving his portions to unsuspecting shinies. Cody decided to take matters into his own hands and teach his Jedi to take better care of himself by fucking him senseless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Act of Discipline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure filth with like, a smidge of plot. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Kenobi had skipped his meals. Again. Cody knew this because he could see his general across the room of the mess hall offering his already small meal to a shiney who didn’t know any better.</p><p>And it pissed Cody off royally.</p><p>Ever since he began his relationship with Obi-Wan, Cody knew what he’d be dealing with; General Kenobi may be a put-together and silver-tongued negotiator, but Obi-Wan was an absolute hot mess (emphasis on the hot, in Cody’s opinion).</p><p>But Cody loved him anyways, no matter how much his general’s bad habits annoyed and worried the hell out of him. They had agreed early on that Cody would be making sure that Obi-Wan took care of himself; he’d sometimes bring him food if he hadn’t eaten that day, or convince him to put down whatever report he was working on and get some sleep. Although convince was just a substitute for ‘fuck him into the mattress until he passes out.’</p><p>Now, Cody found himself approaching Obi-Wan, making sure the man caught his eye as they exited the mess hall. Before the Jedi could speak, though, Cody had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a corner. “<em>Cyar’ika</em>,” he growled, the pet name having none of the usual sweetness, and Obi-Wan immediately knew what was going on. “You’ll meet me in your quarters. I want you stripped and kneeling on the bed when I get there.” He ordered.</p><p>A shiver ran down Obi-Wan’s spine as he quickly knew what was about to go down and simply nodded. Cody only waited a few minutes before entering his and Obi-Wans (unofficially) shared quarters after he’d scolded the shiney that Obi-Wan had given his rations to, explaining the unspoken rule among the 212th of never accepting food from the general, since it was most likely that he was skipping meals again.</p><p>He was pleased to find Obi-Wan naked and kneeling on the bed, his half hard cock squeezed between muscular, white thighs. The sheepish yet aroused look on his face told Cody and he knew exactly why he was in this position. “Good boy, Obi-Wan.” Cody purred and watched as Obi-Wan shivered at the praise while he slowly stepped further into the room.</p><p>He stood at the edge of the bed, close to where Obi-Wan was kneeling and stood up straight. The clone quickly dropped any pretense of softness and used what his brothers liked to call his ‘commander voice’. “Now, <em>cyare</em>, you’re gonna tell me exactly what you did and I’ll decide how to punish you. Colour?” He said and watched Obi-Wan’s cheeks turn pink at Cody’s words. “Green, Commander.” He responded. “Safeword?”</p><p>“Melida”</p><p>Cody hummed in approval. “Good. Now, tell me. Tell me what you did that we agreed you wouldn’t do again.” Obi-Wan bowed his head as he responded, unwilling to meet his commander’s eyes. That was fine, Cody thought. He’d have plenty of time to focus on Cody later. “I-I skipped meals and gave it to another trooper.” Cody gently grasped Obi-Wan’s chin between his forefinger and thumb and gently coaxed him to look up at him. “Uh-huh. And what did we say about doing that, <em>cyare</em>?” Obi-Wan’s face continued to redden as his eyes struggled to maintain contact with Cody’s. “To not do that.” He simply replied. Cody figured that response was good enough for now and that he’d pushed his general enough for now.</p><p>“Good. And we don’t do that because its a damn stupid thing to do and it risks your health.” He added, “And now we’ll decide how to punish you.” His voice softened considerably as he saw how Obi-Wan shrunk back at his earlier words and felt amused when he saw how he perked up at the mention of punishment.</p><p>Cody leaned in and met Obi-Wan lips with his own in a firm yet chaste kiss, catching his lover by surprise. Obi-Wan desperately wanted to deepen it, but Cody wasn’t having it, and pulled away, causing his Jedi to huff in frustration. “Cody,” he whined. “No,” Cody said and laced his fingers through the man’s copper hair, gripping firmly and making Obi-Wan whine for a very different reason.</p><p>“Tell me, Obi, what do you want?” Frustration immediately swept through Obi-Wan; he hated asking for what he wanted and Cody knew that. “Come on, Obi-Wan, I can’t do anything to you unless I know what you want.” Cody said. The Jedi glared in response. “You know very well what I want.” Obi-Wan snapped, and well, Cody did indeed know what he wanted, they’d been sleeping together long enough to know, but his general’s defiance simply wouldn’t do.</p><p>“I need you to say it, Obi-Wan. And,” he added, “for each time I repeat myself, you’ll get an extra five slaps for when I spank you.” Obi-Wan visibly shivered at this and Cody had to fight to hold back his grin.</p><p>Obi-Wan had already talked back, so he knew that he’d already accumulated said extra five. “Please, Cody,” He trailed off, unable to finish his request. “What, Obi-Wan? You know what to say. That’s already ten extra spanks now, do you really want to keep pushing?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>Obi-Wan took a steadying breath before finally responding, “I-I want to suck your cock, sir.” Cody groaned in approval and pecked Obi-Wan’s lips. “Good boy,” he said, eliciting another shiver from Obi-Wan, “Now, on your knees.”</p><p>He quickly got off the bed, Cody shifting to lean against the edge where he’d been sitting, and knelt on the floor. Cody looked down at the sight and felt his cock twitch in pants. Cody had been in only his blacks ever since he’d gone to the mess for food, so he simply undid his pants and pulled his dick out, watching as his Jedi’s eyes darkened with lust. “No hands,” Cody said, “you only need your mouth.”</p><p>Obi-Wan places his hands on his naked thighs, balling them into fists to keep them from reaching up. His mouth watered at the sight of Cody’s cock and he pitched forward to taste but was stopped by his commander’s hand in his hair. Cody tightened his grip on the Jedi’s copper locks and slowly allowed his mouth to inch forward. Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open and Cody pressed the head of his dick against the man’s bottom lip, smearing some of the leaking pre-cum against it. Obi-Wan whined once more and his own neglected cock twitched against his stomach before Cody finally had mercy on him. “Suck.” He said, loosening his fingers and allowing Obi-Wan to wrap his lips around his cockhead.</p><p>Watching himself disappear into his general’s mouth would always be an experience that compared to nothing else. Obi-Wan’s tongue expertly flicked across his shaft as he sunk down and bobbed his head back up, desperately trying to fit as much of Cody down his throat as he could.</p><p>Cody gazed down at the beauty that was his jetii and let a groan and some praise escape his lips. His general was talented with his mouth and he knew it, expertly applying suction along Cody’s shaft as it slid from his throat, out his mouth and then back again. Cody also knew how much his jetii loved being on his knees, having discovered his oral fixation rather early in their relationship.</p><p>The Jedi’s tongue slid up the glans of his dick and dipped briefly into the slit, tasting the pre-cum that poured out. Cody moaned at the treatment and tilted his head back in pleasure as his general sunk back down on his shaft. Obi-Wan let out his own moans and Cody twitched at the vibrations, feeling his balls tighten at the feeling.</p><p>Cody’s cock hit the back of Obi-Wan’s throat and he felt his hips twitch at the blinding pleasure. Obi-Wan choked just slightly but recovered rather quickly and continued to work Cody’s cock down his throat. “Fuck, Obi-Wan, I’m gonna cum.” He warned. The Jedi moaned in response, desperate for a taste of his commander’s seed, and doubled his efforts, making Cody groan. Cody’s grip on Obi-Wan’s hair tightened before he went over the edge, spilling himself into his lover’s mouth, who happily swallowed it all down.</p><p>After catching his breath, Cody looked down at the already wrecked expression of his general; his lips were a deep red from being stretched, his cheeks and cock were flushed a deep red colour and his breath was heavy.</p><p>“Now, <em>cyare</em>, you’re gonna get on the bed, hands and knees, face down and get ready for your punishment. Don’t think I’ve forgotten why we're here.” Cody said and Obi-Wan bit his lip in anticipation before going over to the bed.</p><p>While his general was getting into position, Cody silently knelt over reached into a storage compartment under the bed and took out a cock ring and some lube. He then proceeded to strip the rest of the way out of his blacks before standing once more and turning around.</p><p>Cody’s breath was punched out of him as he saw his Obi-Wan, knelt over on the bed with his face down and ass presented beautifully to him. Placing the lube and ring on the bed, he steeled his composure as he felt his spent cock try to twitch back to life and he kneeled on the bed behind Obi-Wan, placing his palm on one of his ass cheeks.</p><p>“Now, Obi-Wan, you’re getting 20 spanks as punishment for skipping your meals. I want you to count them, out loud, and if you miss one, we start over. Understand?” Cody said. Obi-Wan squirmed at the mention of why he was being punished, the guilt pushing him out of his pleasure filled haze. “Yes, Cody.” He responded, gripping the sheets under him to ground himself.</p><p>“Ah,” Cody said, “I almost forgot. You will wear a cock ring tonight.” He practically deadpanned. Colour?” Obi-Wan whined in protest but remembered that he was here to be punished and agreed. “Green, Cody.” Cody slipped the ring around the base of his general’s cock, which already looked painful in it’s arousal. Finally, Obi-Wan was ready and Cody positioned himself behind him. “Ready?” He asked, and the Jedi affirmed.</p><p>Although Obi-Wan was prepared for the first spank, he wasn’t prepared for the force that went into it. “Ah!” Oh, Cody was going to <em>ruin</em> <em>him</em>.</p><p>He yelped before saying “one”, as Cody had instructed. On the next few slaps, Obi-Wan was able to bite his lip to muffle his cries before spitting out his next number. By the 10th spank, tears were brimming in his eyes and he struggled to hold back his whimpers; his ass stung in the best possible way.</p><p>The next smack! hit him hard on the top of his thighs, right behind his balls, and Obi-Wan almost screamed, stuttering over his next number. Cody was not holding back tonight, and he hadn’t planned to. “Just 5 more, cyar’ika, you’re doing so good.” Cody cooed. A sob escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as Cody’s next slap rocked through his whole body. “S-sixteen.”</p><p>Another smack! rang through the air.</p><p>“Se-seventeen.”</p><p>Another.</p><p>“Eight-ah-eighteen.”</p><p>Once more.</p><p>“Nineteen!”</p><p>With the last slap, Obi-Wan could barely sob out “twenty!” before his tears finally fell from his eyes.</p><p>He gasped for breath and his head felt foggy and disoriented. Cody rubbed a soothing palm over his general’s bright red ass and whispered praise in his ear to calm him from his high.</p><p>He turned Obi-Wan over and let him flop onto his back, taking in the sight of his lover’s red, tear stained face and blown out pupils. Kriff, he was hot like this: completely and fully at Cody’s mercy, practically drunk on the endorphins clouding his head. “So good for me, Obi-Wan, such a good boy.” He murmured, thoroughly enjoying the way his words made Obi-Wan squirm and flush.</p><p>Cody grabbed the lube and Obi-Wan’s attention snapped back to him as Cody flicked it open and began to coat his fingers. “I’m gonna stretch you, <em>cyare</em>, and then I’m gonna fuck you, and you won’t cum until I say you can. Understand?” Cody said. Obi-Wan let out a frustrated whine at not being able to cum anytime soon, but nodded in agreement. He would take whatever his commander gave to him.</p><p>He shuddered when he first felt Cody’s fingers prodding his entrance and let out a soft, relieved moan when his first finger finally slid inside of him. Cody chuckled as he watched his lover’s eyes flutter shut against the now familiar feeling of being breached and filled; his desperate, slutty hole clenching tight around his finger. He told him as much and felt his cock begin to harden once again as Obi-Wan’s hips bucked in response to his words.</p><p>One finger soon became two, and two into three, and Obi-Wan’s breathy moans were becoming louder with each stretch of Cody’s fingers scissoring his hole. Cody decided that he would avoid Obi-Wan’s prostate; the man was being punished, after all. And, he wanted Obi-Wan to be completely out of it by the time they were done.</p><p>The Jedi knew what Cody was doing and let out a frustration groan, canting his hips downwards. “Cody - ah - Cody, <em>please</em>.” Finally, he begged. “Please <em>what</em>, Obi-Wan? Tell me what you want, <em>cyar’ika</em>.” Cody teased. This game again, Obi-Wan thought as his frustration and desperation built. His cock was an angry red from how much it’s been neglected and it throbbed with each push of Cody’s thick fingers into him. “You know what I want!” He snapped, and immediately knew that that was the wrong answer.</p><p>Cody’s palm collided with his still stinging ass and Obi-Wan yelped. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you want, Obi-Wan. I don’t have the force, like you.” Cody smirked, “I’ll ask again: please what?” At this point Cody’s cock was rock hard once again; all the teasing and listening to Obi-Wan moan like a whore really got him going. “Cody please, <em>please</em>, fuck me!” Obi-Wan cried, his sentence almost interrupted by Cody’s finger just barely brushing his prostate.</p><p>He threw his head back into the pillow that cushioned his head and finally broke. “<em>Please</em>, Cody, please please please, I need you, I need your cock, I need you to fuck me so bad-aah!”</p><p>And how could Cody refuse that?</p><p>He quickly lubed himself up and grasped Obi-Wan’s legs, hooking them over his shoulders. “Keep your hands over your head and don’t move them.” He ordered before pushing into the man’s tight, welcoming heat.</p><p>Obi-Wan clutched the pillow under his head, holding onto it for dear life, and groaned in pure relief at being filled. Cody groaned at the heat that squeezed around him like a vice when he slid in, not stopping his movements until his balls pressed against his lover’s ass. “Colour, <em>cyar’ika</em>?” Cody strained, finding it difficult to stop himself from pounding into Obi-Wan immediately. “Green, green, so green, <em>Cody</em>.” Obi-Wan panted, rolling his hips downwards to spur Cody on. A growl escaped the commander’s throat and he adjusted his grip, shifting Obi-Wan’s legs so he could grasp his hips and keep them still.</p><p>Cody drew his hips back and slammed the back in, relishing in the moan that was punched out of his Jedi. Cody kept up a relentless pace, knowing he easily surpassed his general in physical stamina, something he often used to his advantage in the bedroom; especially when he was trying his best to fuck Obi-Wan into incoherency. He was well on his way to that.</p><p>Cody shifted just slightly and Obi-Wan screamed as his prostate was hit. “Feel good, <em>cyare</em>? You love it when I fuck those clever words outta your head, don’t you?” Cody teased, thrusting particularly hard and grinning when Obi-Wan threw his head back. “Yes! Yes, Cody, feels so good, <em>bid</em> <em>jate</em>.” he sobbed, and Cody shuddered at his general’s use of Mando’a.</p><p>The sound of skin hitting skin, Cody’s grunts and Obi-Wan moans filled the room and Cody had a second to think about how loud they were before the clenching of his lover’s ass caused all thought to fly from his mind. Cody moved his hand to grip Obi-Wan’s copper hair, now a tangled, sweaty mess upon his head, and yanked the Jedi’s head back to expose his throat. He leaned forward, bending Obi-Wan even more, before sinking his teeth into his general’s neck with a growl of “mine”.</p><p>“<em>Elek</em>! <em>Elek</em>, <em>Kote</em>,” He sobbed, relishing in the pleasure-pain that surged through him. Cody kissed and sucked on the skin that surrounded the bite, leaving dark bruises that trailed up and down his collarbone.</p><p>Obi-Wan was close, had been for some time but that damn cock ring prevented him from coming. “Cody- Cody please, I-, please.” Obi-Wan moaned. Cody softened his thrusting just slightly as to catch his breath and straightened up. “Please what, <em>cyar’ika</em>? What are you begging me for?” He crooned, running his hands through the Jedi’s hair and down his face, stopping to cup his jaw. He stared into unfocused, tear-filled eyes and a gaping mouth, from which continuous moans and whimpers flowed from. Cody’s cock twitched at the beautiful sight and Obi-Wan let out a soft moan, having felt the minute movement.</p><p>Obi-Wan could barely gather his thoughts enough to answer his commander and he blinked slowly through his haze of pleasure to try and regain focus, causing tears to fall from his eyes once again. “I- I need to cum, I’m so - so close, Cody, please, I’ve been so good, ha-haven’t I?” He pleaded. Cody gently rolled his hips, making Obi-Wan gasp, and he bit his lip to stifle his grin.</p><p>“You’re close, huh, <em>cyar’ika</em>? You need to cum?” He said, glancing down at Obi-Wan’s painfully hard cock, leaking pre-cum all over his stomach yet unable to spend itself. Obi-Wan whined and nodded, squirming in Cody’s grip. Cody himself was getting close, so instead of answering, he eased out of Obi-Wan before snapping back in, slamming into the man’s prostate. He cried out and more tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to pour down his flushed cheeks. “You’ll cum only after I have, got it? I’ll take such good care of you, <em>Obi’ka</em>.” Cody said and resumed his punishing pace, pounding his hips against his lover’s ruined ass.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped open, a stream of <em>ah! ah! ah!</em> escaping his throat with each thrust that rocked his body upwards. He knew he must have been a sight to behold; the calm, collected general of the 212th, now moaning like a whore with his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth in a pleasure-dumb expression.</p><p>He clenched down on Cody’s cock and took pride in the groan that left him, his commander’s pleasure ringing out in the Force and leaving Obi-Wan even more breathless. Cody, somehow, picked up his pace, into one he knew he couldn’t keep up, but wouldn’t have to. He felt the building pressure in his balls and the shivers that ran down his spine before one last clench of his lover’s ass sent him plummeting over the edge with a loud groan.</p><p>He had half a mind to slip Obi-Wan ring off his cock and the feeling of Cody’s seed being spilt inside him and a well placed press to his prostate sent Obi-Wan following his commander into finishing with a choked-off scream that left him gasping for breath.</p><p>Cody watched, enraptured, as the Jedi’s back arched harshly off the bed, his eyes rolling back into his head and his grip on the pillow beneath him turning white-knuckled. A few more tears escaped him as cum coated his stomach and chest, some even landing on his neck.</p><p>Obi-Wan must’ve passed out for a few minutes because the next thing he knew, he was cleaned off and Cody was wrapping him in blankets, murmuring assurances and praise as he held him against his chest. “Welcome back.” Cody said and Obi-Wan snorted.</p><p>His throat felt sore and his ass felt like it was on fire. Cody held a bottle of water to his lips. “Drink.” He ordered, his voice now much softer than it was earlier. Obi-Wan gladly obliged and gulped down half of the bottle before taking a breath, Cody watching with fond exasperation.</p><p>“Here, roll over. I need to get some bacta on your ass.” He said. “No,” Obi-Wan said, “I want to feel it for a while.” Cody simply chuckled in response. “You little minx.” He muttered and Obi-Wan grinned.</p><p>“But really, Obi,” Cody began, “no more skipping meals. I don’t care if you can use the Force to keep yourself going, I already know that’s not healthy anyways.” Obi-Wan sheepishly avoided Cody’s eyes and nodded, “Okay, Cody. I’m sorry.” Cody bent down and kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead. “It’s ok, cyar’ika” Obi-Wan dragged him into a long, deep kiss before they pulled away and settled into the bed.</p><p><em>“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum”</em> Cody said, quietly. “I love you, too, <em>Kote</em>.” Obi-Wan responded before the paid fell into a deep sleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando’a:<br/>Cyare/cyar’ika- sweetheart or darling<br/>Elek- yes<br/>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- I love you</p><p>If I missed anything, let me know =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>